Policy:Images
Welcome to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Wiki Image guidelines. This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images on this wikia. If you can not find your answer please ask an administrator. Uploading images Format advice We tend to use the .png format for images because .jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the .png file extension. When deciding on what to name a screenshot, make sure the name relates to the image itself rather than multiple random numbers or letters that the file name may have taken when it was saved. Acceptable name: Mikey hugs Chris.png Unacceptable name: 230px-Fg2mickey3BRADFORD.png Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by adding an imagebox template and fill out the appropriate sections, including an image description, episode number, season number, and (if possible) file origin. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *File extensions: .JPG, .GIF, .PNG this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions, though there is two exceptions (see "Acceptable"). *Very low quality images, such as pictures of a TV instead of a screenshot **Blurry images in general. *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. Copyrights Every non-free image is used on under the auspices of the Fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Usage Given the nature of copyrighted images, tries to use them sparingly, and whenever possible on more than one single article, instead of using different pictures to illustrate the same subject. The use of too many images on the same article should also be avoided. Apart from the general consensus that it causes aesthetic problems, this practice also directly challenges the policy that we use images sparingly. Users may use up to three copyrighted images on their user pages as long as those are being used on canon articles. Users may not upload said images for use only on their user space, threads, or for blog purposes. Certain exceptions apply, such as using features similar to sandboxes for the purpose of improving articles. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) can take place when the original file is of low resolution/quality or a .jpg image. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version, but with better quality or .png file extension. Category:Policy Category:Policy